elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 36
Locations *Hassour, Shrine – On the ground near a troth in the northernmost room. *Kunirai – On top of a chest located under a wooden walkway near Vadeni Rethan. *Vivec City, Hall of Justice Secret Library – On the center bookshelf. Contents For these were the days of Resdaynia, when Chimer and Dwemer lived under the wise and benevolent rule of the ALMSIVI and their champion the Hortator, though the Dwemer had become foolish and challenged their masters. Out of their fortresses they came with golden ballistae that walked and mighty atronachs and things that spat flame and things that made killing songs. Their king was Dumac Dwarf-Orc, but their high priest was Kagrenac the Blighter. Under mountains and over them the war with the Dwemer was raged, and then came the northern men to help Kagrenac and they brought Ysmir again. Leading the armies of the Chimer was the slave that would not perish, the Hortator Nerevar, who had traded his axe for the Ethos Knife. He slew Dumac at Red Mountain and saw the heart bone for the first time. Men of brass destroyed the eleven gates of the Mourning Hold and behind them came the Dwemeri architects of tone. Ayem threw down her cloak and became the Face-Snaked Queen of the Three in One. Those that looked upon her were overcome by the meanings of the stars. Under the sea, Seht stirred and brought the army he had been working on in the castles of glass and coral. Clockwork dreughs, mockeries of the Dwemeri war machines, rose up from the seas and took their counterparts back beneath, where they were swallowed forever by the sea. Red Mountain exploded as the Hortator went too far inside, seeking the Sharmat. Dwemeri high priest Kagrenac then revealed that which he had built in the image of Vivec. It was a walking star, which burnt the armies of the Triune and destroyed the heartland of Veloth, creating the Inner Sea. Each of the aspects of the ALMSIVI then rose up together, combining as one, and showed the world the sixth path. Ayem took from the star its fire, Seht took from it its mystery, and Vehk took from it its feet, which had been constructed before the gift of Molag Bal and destroyed in the manner of truth: by a great hammering. When the soul of the Dwemer could walk no more, they were removed from this world. Resdaynia was no more. It had been redeemed of all the iniquities of the foolish. The ALMSIVI drew nets from the Beginning Place and captured the ash of Red Mountain, which they knew was the Blight of the Dwemer and that would serve only to infect the whole of the middle world, and ate it. ALTADOON DUNMERI! The beginning of the words is ALMSIVI. I give you this as Vivec. Trivia *In the book is titled The 36 Lessons: Sermon 36. *Using the first letters of all the paragraphs , with the exception of the last one, a secret message is revealed: : "FOUL MURDER." :This is a direct reference to the murder of the Nerevar at the hands of the Tribunal, and the last paragraph indicates this by the change in the usual words. Appearances * * de:36 Lehren des Vivec: Lektion Sechsunddreißig fr:36 Leçons de Vivec, 36e Sermon it:36 Lezioni di Vivec, Sermone 36 pl:36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 36 ru:36 Уроков Вивека, Проповедь 36 Category:ESO Morrowind: Books